1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-ride type vehicle (e.g., a motor scooter) provided with a vehicle cover that covers a vehicle body and, more particular, to a straddle-ride type vehicle provided with a vehicle cover that comprises a plurality of cover members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a straddle-ride type vehicle, such as motorcycle, motor scooter, etc., on which an operator straddles a seat and on which two to four wheels support the seat, a vehicle cover often covers a vehicle body. Such covers are widely used to improve the outward appearance of the vehicle and to prevent clothes worn by an operator from becoming dirty.
Since a vehicle body is three-dimensional in shape, such vehicle cover generally comprises a combination of a plurality of cover members. Such covers usually are attached to the vehicle body through the interaction of latch pawls and latch holes. That is, the cover members often include latch pawls and latch holes that lock together to interconnect the cover members. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2963214 discloses an example of such prior assembly (see, for example, pages 3 to 5, FIG. 1 of the publication).
This assembly method largely prevents sizable gaps from occurring between adjacent cover members while ensuring ease in manufacture of the individual cover members and ease in assembling together the cover members. In this manner, it has been possible to improve a quality of outward appearance of a straddle-ride type vehicle, to which a cover is mounted.